


Cross My Heart and Hope to Fly

by gynAndrofreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Bratting, Cardiophilia, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Medical Kink, Needles, Overstimulation, Vanilla Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gynAndrofreak/pseuds/gynAndrofreak
Summary: “You told me things weren’t exciting enough for you. This should more than remedy that situation. Aren’t you excited yet?”





	Cross My Heart and Hope to Fly

Elli gasped as she felt the cold bite of betadine on her back. She struggled against the restraints a little, clinking the hardware but netting no semblance of escape. She felt the rubbery warmth of a hand wrapped in nitrile pin her shoulder to the table. “Shh. It’s just the preparation. I’ll tell you before we begin proper.” 

Elli grunted and stopped struggling. Victoria wasn’t the sort of person to forget to tighten a cuff, or to tolerate escape attempts. Elli took a deep breath and relaxed, focusing anxiously on the intermittent bleep of the heart monitor wired to her chest. The way she was bound, it was the only object of interest in sight, purposefully, methodically placed to get her to focus on one thing: herself. 

“I just don’t see why the restraints are necessary. Am I really that much trouble you need to tie me up?” 

Elli felt the hand pull away, and heard the gentle squeak of wheels as a stainless steel tray was rolled to her side. “Don’t be difficult. We both know that if they weren’t there you would be stuck to the ceiling and refuse to come down until I put the needles away.” Elli flinched as a felt tip marker touched itself to her skin, drawing a small X. “You told me things weren’t exciting enough for you. This should more than remedy that situation. Aren’t you excited yet?”

“More like fucking terrified. Can we just get it over with Vicky?” 

The pen was pulled away and set on the tray. Victoria let out a sigh. Elli knew how much she hated that nickname. “Yes, I think we are about ready to begin. At least try to enjoy yourself.” Elli heard a sound a bit like a candy bar being unwrapped, then the soft pop of a cap, and finally the warm glove pinching her skin of her back slightly. “Deep breath in. And let it out.”

“FUCK! Ow!”

Elli cried out as she felt the sharp sting of the needle pass cleanly through her skin, a sensitive throb setting in as the cap was disposed of. “That wasn’t so bad was it? You aren’t going vanilla on me are you?” Elli felt a finger glide gently over the sensitive skin, a feverish tingle warming her senses.

“O-oh. That’s…” 

“Feels good doesn’t it? Your heart seems to agree with that sentiment.” She felt the finger again, noticing a short uptick in the beats per minute as that thrill ran through her again. She felt a hand pinch the needle inside her, lifting it slightly. “One more. Deep breath in; let it out.” 

“Wai- Ah!”

Elli gasped again, waiting for a sting that never came. In its place, there was an odd sort of tickle, and that same rush hijacking her senses as second needle crossed the first. Elli whined, her head feeling a bit light, the heart monitor starting to slow. “I would say the endorphins have kicked in. How do you feel?” 

“I… don’t knowaaaahhhhh...” 

Victoria gave a satisfied chuckle and pressed a thumb on top of the crossed needles, pressing gently, producing a particularly sweet note from Elli. “Good I would hope. The first time is always intense.” Elli heard a buzz. At first she thought it was just her foggy mind inventing noises, and then she felt the tip of a vibrator dancing lightly on the sensitive skin of her piercing. 

“Fuuuuccckkkk youuuu whydoesthisfeel sogoooooood?” 

Victoria pressed the vibe more firmly against Elli, earning another whimper. “It’s rather simple biology. Your brain releases endorphins in response to pain. If the pain is intense enough, like a piercing, those endorphins start to get intoxicating.” 

“Neeeerrrdddd…” 

Victoria pulled away, Elli whimpering and trembling. “And that’s just a mildly sensitive area. Imagine what might happen if I were to, say, stimulate something more erogenous?” Elli let out a breathy moan as she felt a pair of gloved fingers slide over her clit. The beeping on the monitor skyrocketed, the restraints clinking as Elli tried to pull away. 

“Too much! Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch!” 

Victoria gave no pause as her hand followed the very limited upward movement of Elli’s hips. “Too much? What happened to ‘not enough’? You’ll get what you ask for whether you really wanted it or not.” The probing fingers continued to rub, faster and faster, Victoria’s other thumb pressing into the piercings much harder than before. “But you do want this don’t you? Go on. Let it all out.” 

“FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck VICTORIA!” 

The heart monitor reached a fever pitch, the table shaking as Elli’s endorphin addled brain started to melt, the white hot butterflies in her stomach sailing out of her throat as her entire body throbbed in much-needed release. 

“Fuck…”

Elli collapsed on the table, thoroughly spent. She hardly paid any mind to sliding of the needles out of her back, the unbuckling of restraints and the gentle removal of leads. She groaned a little as Victoria helped her to her knees on the table, wrapping her in a blanket and scooping her into her arms. “You did very well. Let’s get you some ice cream. Vanilla, just for you~!” 

“Fuck you Vicky…”


End file.
